Yo-Kai Watch: The Big Sacrifice
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Summer finally came at Springdale. Nate, Hailey Anne (Inaho) and their Yo-Kai friends got invited to Lord Enma's party. But at the party, Nate and Hailey Anne disappeared into darkness. Their friends better find them or Nate and Hailey Anne's lives will come to an end.
1. Intro

Yo-Kai Watch: The Big Sacrifice

By MatchMaker Amethyst

Happy Halloween, my readers. What is the scariest thing will ever see? Well, I think getting sacrificed is that scary. What you are about to read, that scary thing happened to two 11-year-old children. It took me days to type this story and posted everything on this day. Please enjoy and have a good Halloween.

Nathan "Nate" Adams: One of our main characters. He has the same look and personality except he's in his first appearance. He's best friends with Whisper, Jibanyan, USApyon, Whapir and Hailey Anne. He has a secret crush on Hailey Anne. And he's Hailey Anne's only, true and real human friend. And he wears his Yo-Kai Watch Dream.

Hailey Anne Thomas (Inaho Misora): one of our main characters. She has the same look and personality except she's in her first appearance. She's best friends with Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, Whapir, and USApyon. She has a huge secret crush on Nate. She thinks he's the coolest boy she ever meets and is the only person who never called Nate; average. And she's Nate's only, true and real human friend. She wears a Yo-Kai Watch Dream.

Whisper: one of our main characters. He has the same look and personality. He's best friends with Nate, Hailey Anne, USApyon, Jibanyan, and Whapir. He has a rivalry with USApyon and fights with each other; sometimes. He's aware of Nate's crush on Hailey Anne. He, USApyon, Jibanyan, and Whapir always plan to get Nate and Hailey Anne to confess their feelings for each other.

Jibanyan: one of our main characters. He has the same look and personality. He's best friends with Nate, Hailey Anne, USApyon, Whisper, and Whapir. He's aware of Nate's crush on Hailey Anne. He, USApyon, Whisper and Whapir always plan to get Nate and Hailey Anne to confess their feelings for each other.

USApyon: one of our main characters. He has the same look and personality. He's best friends with Nate, Hailey Anne, Whisper, Whapir, and Jibanyan. He's aware of Hailey Anne's crush on Nate. He, Whisper, Jibanyan and Whapir always plan to get Nate and Hailey Anne to confess their feelings for each other. He has a rivalry with Whisper and fights with each other; sometimes.

Whapir: one of our main characters. She has the same look and personality. She's best friends with Nate, Hailey Anne, Whisper, Jibanyan, and USApyon. She's aware of Hailey Anne's crush on Nate. She, Whisper, Jibanyan, and USApyon always plan to get Nate and Hailey Anne to confess their feelings for each other.


	2. Summer Is Here

Chapter 1: Summer is Here

At Springdale Elementary School is where our stories begin. In Year 5 Class 2, the students are excited to get out of school. "Nate, what's all the big commotion about," said Whisper. "It's the last day of school. Did you forget?" "Oh, yes. Of course, I knew. I was just making sure you remember." "Nya, right. Like you know, nyan," said Jibanyan. "Not only that, after school me and Hailey Anne are going to hang out together," said Nate. "Is this a date," said Whisper, teasingly. "What?! No way. We're just getting ice cream together."

At Year 5 Class 1, these students are excited too. "Finally! Summer is coming. I have a lot of big plans," said Hailey. "You mean like collecting Sailor Piers, reading comics, watching episodes and movies, dani," said USApyon, reading his tablet. "No. This summer we and Nate's group are going to have some fun." "Ahh! Finally, you and Nate are going to make out," said Whapir. "NO! Today, after school we're going out for ice cream." "Sure, dani. A non-romantic hang out, dani." "Oh, be quiet; USApyon!"

When the school bell rings, the students rush outside; happily. Nate is walking with Bear, Eddie, and Katie. "So, Nate. Any big plans for this summer," said Katie. "Bear and I are going to play an awesome new game. Want to join," said Eddie. "Sorry, guys. I'm already booked for afterschool," said Nate. "Is this about that cute girlfriend of yours; Hailey Anne," said Bear, teasing him. "She's not my girlfriend for the 100th time," said Nate, blushing. "Well, you do spend more time with her than you do with us," said Eddie. "Well, I think their relationship is cute," said Katie. "We don't have a relationship! We're just….. best friends." "Sure, just best friends. Why are you best friends with her, anyway," said Eddie. "Yeah! Do have something in common that made you two best friends," said Bear. "Guys! Leave him alone. We don't have to judge their interest with each other. But just in case, they do get together. I'll be Inaho's bridesmaid at their wedding," said Katie. "Katie, I'm not going to marry her," said Nate, blushing so hard. "I said in case if you do get married to her in the future." "I'll be your best man, Nate," said Eddie. "I call co-best man," said Bear. Nate continues to blush and gets annoyed. "Dude, we're not messing with you. We're just proud of you," said Eddie. "Even your human friends notice your crush," said Whisper, whispering in Nate's ear. "Don't remind me."

With Hailey, she's walking with Jessica and Crystal. "This is going to be the best summer ever. I bet you girls have some plans this afternoon," said Hailey, skipping happily. "Speaking of plans, do you have any plans for you and your boyfriend; Nate Adams," said Jessica. "What?! He's not my boyfriend for the 100th time. We're going to have ice cream together." "Is it a date? Because your relationship with him is so adorable," said Crystal. "It's not a date. We're best friends." "Can I be your flower girl at your wedding," said Jessica. "Wedding?! Nate and I aren't getting married." "But in the future, we hope. We're just so happy for you. I'll be your wedding planner," said Crystal. "Even they notice your crush," said Whapir, wrapping her trunk around Inaho's leg. "No kidding."

At the entrance of the school, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan are waiting. Jibanyan purrs and rubs on Nate's leg and said, "when are Hailey and her gang coming, nyan? I would like to have some ice cream now." "Be patient, Jibanyan. Girls, hates guys when they rush them," said Whisper. "Like you know everything, dani," said USApyon. "There you guys are, you're just in time, nyan. I was getting bored, nyan," said Jibanyan. "Of course, I know everything," said Whisper, angrily. "Sure; wannabe, dani," said USApyon, looking at Whisper eye to eye. They angrily stare at each other until Whapir separates them and said, "do I have to separate you two again?"

While they're walking to Nom Burger, Nate said, "what took you and group so long, Hailey?" "It's human friends. Now, they are thinking we're going to get married. How annoying." "Agree. My human friends were talking about that too." In the tree, two mysterious dark figures with red glowing eyes are watching Nate and Hailey. They follow them by jumping on tree to tree. Hailey stops walking and feels something is up. "Hailey, you ok, dani," said USApyon. "Is there something wrong," said Whisper. "Guys, we're being followed….by our friends," said Hailey, turning around and sees nobody. Hailey rubs eyes and said, "I must be imagining things." Eddie, Bear, Jessica, Katie, and Crystal are hiding behind the bushes. "I told you they'll be on to us," said Crystal, looking at Nate and Hailey. While they continue walking, the dark figures. Nate and Hailey hear sounds from the tree. And Nate said, "stop spying on us! It's creepy!" Nate and Hailey run to Nom Burger and close the doors. "Finally, we made it," said Jibanyan, going through the door with Whisper, Whapir, and USApyon. "I hope your friends don't spy on you; where ever you two go," said Whapir.

While Nate, Hailey and their Yo-Kai buddies are having ice cream and talking with each other, the dark figures continue to watch them. When the dark figures came into the light, they reveal to be Kin & Gin. "There they are Nate Adams and Hailey Anne. The main keys to our masters' plan. The party will be tomorrow night. That's when we'll strike. Right, Gin," said Kin. "Yes, Kin. We must prepare for the Big Sacrifice. Let's go to the clothing stores at Shopper's Row to find the perfect outfits for the sacrifices." Then they disappear into thin air.

"Tell me one of your adventures," said Hailey. "McKraken; one of my worse enemies. He wants to rule our world and the Yo-Kai World. But thanks to the help of my friends, we manage to beat him," said Nate. "Then what happened," said Whapir. "Then he just disappeared into thin air. This is his photo," said Whisper, showing them a pic of McKraken. "Woah! He's scary, dani," said USApyon. "But he's not as scary as Dame Dedtime," said Nate. "Who," said Hailey. "Dame Dedtime. She's one of my worse enemies too. She wants to ruin the time between the Yo-kai and humankind. My friends and I traveled back in time with Hovernyan. We defeat her with help from my Grandpa Nathaniel when he was alive and a kid." "Wow! I wish I can go back in time." "What does she look like, dani," said USApyon. "Like this," said Whisper, showing her photo. "Yikes! That's one ugly Yo-Kai, dani!" "You should have seen the look on your face, scared rabbit." "I'm not scared!" "Well, you two get along," said Whapir.

A few hours passed and the sun is setting. Hailey, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, USApyon, and Whapir are going to Inaho's apartment door. "Thanks for walking me, USApyon and Whapir home," said Hailey. "No problem," said Nate. When Hailey goes into her home with USApyon and Whapir, she looks back and said, "good night, Nate." "Good night." When she closes the door, her brother Riku is watching her. "Saying goodnight to my future brother-in-law," said Riku. "Riku! Mom, Riku is teasing me again," said Hailey. "Riku, leave your sister alone. Hailey, there some mail for you on the kitchen table," said her mother, who's in the kitchen. When Hailey goes in, she said, "what kind of mail?" "It's a letter in a golden envelope." When she looks at it, it's literality made out of gold. "What?! What kind of letter is that? Lucky," said Riku, coming in. "It looks like an invitation," said Hailey. "It didn't say who or where it's from. But I think your being invited to a special party from your friends," said her mother. When Hailey goes into her room, she sits on her bed, opens the mail and there is silver writing on a golden letter. "What does it say," said Whapir. "It says: "Congratulations! You are the guest of honor to my anniversary ball of my ruling of the Yo-Kai World. It doesn't matter what you wear to the party, please come to my summer palace, tomorrow night. Bring your friends too. Signed, Lord Enma." Amazing! We're guests of honor." "That's incredible, dani. We better get a lot of sleep, dani," said USApyon.

At Nate's house, when he opens the door and said, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" When he goes into the living room, his dad is reading the newspaper and his mom is washing dishes. "Welcome home, Nate. There some mail for you," said his mother. Nate looks at the mail and found his name on a golden envelope. "Who's it from," said Nate. "We don't know. But I'm sure it's from your friends," said his father. "Ok." When Nate goes into his room, he sits in his desk, opens the mail and he sees silver writing on a golden letter. "Cool! What does it say, Nate," said Jibanyan. "It says: "Congratulations! You are the guest of honor to my anniversary ball of my ruling of the Yo-Kai World. It doesn't matter what you wear to the party, please come to my summer palace, tomorrow night. Bring your friends too. Signed, Lord Enma." Really? That's off the hook." "OFF THE HOOK?! Are you nuts?! This is far beyond off the hook. Nate, this is a far beyond honor. We better get some rest," said Whisper.

In the Yo-Kai World, at an abandoned church that looks like Duomo Church, Milan Italy but it's all black with flags on the top of towers with the Wicked Yo-Kai symbol on them and two tallest towers separated by the church. Kin and Gin go to the altar where two shadowy figures are sitting on thrones. "Masters. The kids got the invitations," said Kin. "Excellent. Not even Lord Enma is going to see it coming," said a male voice. "Did you find the perfect outfits for them," said a female and old voice. "Yes, we did. They're in these two suitcases," said Gin, holding the two cases. "Perfect. Soon the ultimate power will be ours and then the worlds." The shadowy figures laugh so loud; evilly. "Sir and Madame: the red velvet white frosted cake is finished, the flowers are founded and the invitations for this event has been sent," said Bronzlow. "Great work. Right on schedule," said a male voice.


	3. The Celebration

Chapter 2: The Celebration

At Hailey's apartment in the afternoon, USApyon puts on a yellow bow tie and Whapir puts on a white bow. "Are you guys done," said Hailey, waiting on her bed. "Yes, dani. I can't believe you get to wear your normal clothes, but we have to dress up fancy, dani," said USApyon. "Time to go to the Yo-Kai World," said Whapir. "Come on out my friend! Calling Mirapo! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing," said Hailey. When Mirapo appeared, he opened a portal and Hailey, USApyon and Whapir went into the portal.

At Nate's house, Jibanyan licks his fur and puts on a red bow tie and Whisper puts on a white bow tie. "How do we look, Nate," said Jibanyan. "Nice, very nice." "I can't believe that Lord Enma lets you wear your normal clothes. Time to go to the Yo-Kai World," said Whisper. "Come on out my friend! Calling Mirapo! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing," said Nate. When Mirapo appeared, he opened a portal and Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan went into it.

Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan made it to Lord Enma's summer palace. They see a lot of Yo-Kai going into the palace. "All of our Yo-Kai friends are here. Sweet," said Nate. "Look who else is here," said Whisper, pointing to Hailey, USApyon, and Whapir. "Hey, Hailey," said Nate, going to her. "Nate, watch-up," said Hailey. "You got invited too? So, did we." "Cool! Let's go." When the five got to the entrance, they were stopped by Nurarihyon. "Well, Nathan Adams and Hailey Anne. It's been a while. You're on the guests of honor list. But I can't let you pass," said Nurarihyon. "Why not," said Jibanyan. "Because they're not dressed right." "But on the letter, it says they can come in their normal clothing," said Whisper, standing up for them. "Yes. It's true…. so Toiletta and Dazzabel can dress you up." "What," said Nate and Hailey, who's confused.

Toiletta and Dazzabel appeared behind Nurarihyon. And the two floats to Nate. "Let's see. Your size and color eyes," said Toiletta, examining Nate. She whispers to Dazzabel and she said to Nate, "we got a perfect outfit just for you. Dazzabel." "Time to get fancy," said Dazzabel, pointing her umbrella to Nate. Then dark clouds cover up Nate. When the clouds disappeared, Nate is wearing a fancy red suit, red shirt, red pants, red shoes, white gloves and a white mask with two 5-star symbols on it. "Wow! I look great," said Nate. "Red does suit you, Nate," said Jibanyan. Hailey blushes and said in her mind, "so handsome." "You're next," said Toiletta, pointing to Hailey. "Me," said Hailey, so surprised. "We already got the perfect dress just for you," said Dazzabel, pointing her umbrella to Hailey. The dark clouds cover Hailey up. And when they disappeared, Hailey wears a beautiful long yellow dress, yellow high heels, yellow long-sleeved gloves and a cream white mask with beamed music notes on the sides. "I'm so fabulous," said Hailey, impressed. "Yellow is the nicest color," said USApyon. "Girl, you look so cute," said Whapir. Nate blushes while saying in his mind, "she does look cute." "Now, that's better. Enjoy the party," said Nurarihyon, opening the door.

When they got inside, they see everything that royal ball would have: buffets, an orchestra, and dancing. "Wow," said Nate and Hailey, who are so impressed. "Now, this is a party," said Whisper. Then a bell rings and it was from Lord Enma; who wants everyone's attention. He said, "thank you for coming at this ball party. I'm sure you will find everything astounding. The decoration and organization were the work of Yo-Kai Butler Verygoodsir." Everyone clapped for him and he took bow down. "I don't know who's worse: Verygoodsir or USApyon," said Whisper, being annoyed. "And of course, we have our guests of honor: Nathan Adams, Hailey Anne, USApyon, Jibanyan, Whapir, and Whisper," said Lord Enma. Everyone clapped from them and they all way to everybody. "Now, let's party," said Lord Enma.


	4. The Abduction

Chapter 3: The Abduction

Nate and Hailey eat at a table, USApyon and Whapir are dancing with each other, Jibanyan is talking to other cat Yo-Kai and Whisper floating around. "Hello, Nate and Hailey. How are you," said Lord Enma. "We're doing great, my lord," said Nate. "Are you two going to dance?" "Um…. We're not sure," said Hailey. "It's ok. But in case you do, I'll let it be just you two dancing alone. Have a good time," said Lord Enma, leaving. "He's right, Nate," said Whisper. "Whisper?! Where did you come from?" "I decided to check on you. You and Hailey should dance. And I think he notices your crush on her too." "Yeah, Nate. Go on," said Jibanyan. "Wait! Weren't you talking to other Yo-Kai?" "Yeah! But, I'm done. Oh, and USApyon and Whapir are done with their dance." USApyon and Whapir get Hailey on her feet and pushes her to the dance floor. "Guys, I'm nervous," said Hailey. "You'll do fine," said Whapir. "Go on, Nate," said Whisper, pushing Nate to the dance floor with Jibanyan.

With Lord Enma, he is watching everything on his throne in a balcony with Nurarihyon; standing next to him. "My lord! Good to see you," said Hovernyan, coming to him and bows to him. "Hovernyan. I'm glad you came. I saw Nate and Hailey." "Ahh! Those two. They're adorable when they're together." "Speaking of those two, they're going on the dance floor," said Nurarihyon, seeing them going to the dance floor. "Yes! Music! Quick! Music," said Lord Enma, continues and to the conductor. The music starts to play. "Lights! *whistles* The lights!"

Then the moon shines down on Nate and Hailey like a spotlight and they start dancing in Cinderella style. While they're dancing, everyone watches them and everyone we're awed by the scene. Whisper watches while crying with joy. "They grow up so fast," said Whisper. "I agree," said Jibanyan, blowing his nose. "I'm so happy for her, dani," said USApyon, crying while Whapir comforts him. "I didn't know you can dance this way," said Hailey. "To be honest, I really don't. Maybe the moon is helping us to dance like this," said Nate. "I knew the light will help them dance. I'm going to sleep. Nurarihyon and Hovernyan, keep an eye out," said Lord Enma, leaving.

Above the summer palace, Kin, Gin, and Bronzlow watched Nate and Hailey. "The time has finally come for revenge," said Kin. "Yes. Bronzlow, flip the switch," said Gin. "Yes, sister." When he turned off the lights. "Hey! What happened?! The lights are out," said some Yo-Kai, murmuring. "What's going on, nyan," said Jibanyan. "The power must have gone out," said Whisper. "Guys, I can't see, dani," said USApyon. "Me either," said Whapir. "Nate! Where are you," said Hailey, who's frightened. "Hailey, whatever you do; stay put. Hey! Who's got me?! Put me down! Whisper! Jibanyan! Help!" "Nate?! Hey! Let me go! USApyon! Whapir! Help me!" When the lights came back on, Nate and Hailey are nowhere to be found. "Nate! Hailey! They disappear," said Whisper. "Look! Their Yo-Kai Watches. They never take them off, nyan," said Jibanyan, seeing the watches on the floor. "Something terrible must have happened to them, dani," said USApyon, pick up the watches. "Look! Up there," said Hovernyan, seeing Kin, Gin, Bronzlow, Tarantutor and two spider cocoons. "KIN, GIN AND BRONZLOW," said Whisper, in shock. "Who, dani," said USApyon. "They're one of Nate's worse enemies and they used to work for Dame Dedtime." "Who's the giant spider," said Whapir. "It's Tarantutor. One of Nate's worse enemies and used to work for McKraken, nyan," said Jibanyan "Whisper! Jibanyan! Get us out of here," said one of the cocoons. "Nate! He's trapped in one of the cocoons. And Hailey must be trapped in one, too," said Hovernyan. "Help us," said Hailey, in a cocoon. "You guys aren't going anywhere, dani. Because we got you surrounded, dani," said USApyon. "Calling the Wicked," said Kin & Gin. Wicked Yo-Kai appeared out of nowhere and starts attacking the other Yo-Kai. "I'll help the others, you go to Lord Enma," said Hovernyan.

At Lord Enma's bedroom, he's sounded asleep. "MY LORD," said Nurarihyon, opening the door. Lord Enma immediately wakes up and said, "what's going on?" "Come quick, my lord! We're being attacked!" "WHAT?!" Lord Enma quickly gets out of his bed and follows Nurarihyon. When they got to the ballroom, everyone was on the ground in pain, the tables are on fire and the chairs are flipped. "What happened?" "My lord, Kin, Gin, Bronzlow, and Tarantutor came and kidnapped Nate and Hailey," said Whisper. "We did the best we can to stop them, but the villains escaped with them, nyan," said Jibanyan. "I hope Nate and Hailey are ok," said Whapir.

At the abandoned church or known as the Wicked Palace, Kin and Gin carry the trapped Nate and Hailey who are still in their cocoons. The shadowy figures at standing in front of the entrance of the palace. Bronzlow cuts out the cocoons and Nate and Hailey are thrown to the ground when they got out. "What's the meaning of this," said Nate, getting up. Then 2 Wicked Yo-Kai grab Nate's arms and 2 other one makes Hailey stands by grabbing onto her arms. "Let us go, you…. Gasp! It can't be," said Hailey, noticing the shadowy figures. When shadowy figures came out of the darkness, they reveal to be McKraken and Dame Dedtime.


	5. The Reason

Chapter 4: The Reason

"McKraken?! Didn't me and my Yo-Kai friends destroy you? And Dame Dedtime?! Didn't me, my grandpa, and our Yo-Kai pals destroy you," said Nate, who's surprised. "Shocking to see me again, average boy? I bet you are. I manage to survive. And I see you have a girlfriend, now," said McKraken, putting his hand under Hailey's chin. "Get away from her! Don't you dare touch her, you monster! And she's not my girlfriend!" "My minions and I survived; barely. Dun dun dun," said Dame Dedtime. "What's that suppose to mean," said Hailey. "Come, every villain needs a dramatic song." "Well, that never changed," said Nate, being annoyed. "What do you want from us?! I understand you want revenge on Nate. But, why me?! I didn't do anything to you," said Hailey. "We didn't kidnap you for revenge," said Kin. "Yeah! We brought you here to prepare you for your very special day; tonight," said Gin. "Our special day? What you mean by that," said Hailey. "Congratulations! You, two lovebirds. You're getting married. Wait for it. Wait for it. Dun dun dun," said Dame Dedtime. "MARRIED," said Nate and Hailey, while in shock and blushing. "You're kidding, right," said Nate. "Nope. Not at all. Bronzlow will be your priest. Dame Dedtime will be the bride's maid. I'll be the groom's best man. Kin will be the flower girl. And Gin will be the ring carrier," said McKraken. "This is ridiculous! We can't get married; we're only 11," said Hailey. "Age shmage! Who cares?! You're getting married. Whether you like it or not." "You're not my dad." "I know that. Yeesh! You two, take the groom to his tower and get him ready. The other two, take the bride to her tower and get her ready." "You're up to something! And we're going to find out," said Nate, being dragged away. "Once the ceremony is complete, the ultimate power will be ours! Dun dun dun," said Dame Dedtime.

At Lord Enma's summer palace, the Yo-Kai servants clean up the damage. Inside the office of the palace, Whisper, Jibanyan, USApyon, Whapir, and Hovernyan are watching Lord Enma and Nurarihyon talking and thinking. "I can't believe what I'm about to say, but I'm worried about Hailey, dani," said USApyon. "Mail call," said voice, from behind the office door. Then an envelope, closed by a heart-shaped sticker came out from under the door. Whapir grabs and said, "my lord. Your mail is here." When Lord Enma opens it, reads and said, "it's an invitation…. to a wedding." "Who's getting married in the Yo-Kai World," said Whisper. "My lord, you looked shocked! Do you need something," said Nurarihyon. Lord Enma is shocked when he sees the back of the invitation.

When he shows it to the others, they too were shocked. The back shows a picture of Nate and Hailey, chained to together; while still wearing their ball clothes. "Nate and Hailey?! Getting married, nyan?! They can't get married, they're only 11, nyan," said Jibanyan. "That's why they took them? To get them married? How odd," said Hovernyan. "Their marriage is the only way to unleash the ultimate power," said Lord Enma. "Power? What kind of power," said Whisper. "Nathaniel Adams discovered an ancient structure foretelling there is great ultimate power in two souls who use the Yo-Kai Watch. The ultimate power will be unleashed after these two souls get turned into one." "OK, so you're saying if Hailey and Nate get married, the power will be released from their souls," said Whapir. "The ultimate power will still be inside them: unless their souls are taken out of their bodies, their bodies burn at the stake or when they die," said Nurarihyon. "WHAT," said Whisper, Jibanyan, USApyon and Whapir in shocked and fear. "We got to save them or they're going to die, nyan," said Jibanyan. "But how do we find them?" "I can track Nate's scent." "Here! Smell his watch," said Whisper. When Jibanyan smells it and the ground, Jibanyan said, "nyeow! I got his scent. Follow me."


	6. The Preparation

Chapter 5: The Preparation

At the tower on the right of Wicked Palace, Kin and Gin try to make Hailey wear her wedding dress(if you want to see what the dress looks like, google ugly dresses and the picture is the 1st image), but she defends herself with a lacrosse stick and throws vases at them. Kin and Gin take cover by going under a table. "My dear, you should be proud about this day," said Kin, trying to calm Hailey down. "NO! I know you're up to something," said Hailey, blushing and throws an arrow at Kin, but missed. "To be honest, Kin. What does Nate Adams see in that girl," said Gin. "I have no idea." "What's going on in here?! Why isn't she ready," said Dame Dedtime, coming into the room. "Sorry, master. But it's hard to get her to wear the dress," said Kin. "HOLD STILL!" Dame Dedtime waves her staff and her magic made Hailey freeze. "That's better, isn't it?" "Yes, master," said Gin.

At the tower on left of Wicked Palace, Bronzlow hides behind a table while avoiding the vases that Nate is throwing at him. "Just put on the suit and it will be over," said Bronzlow. "NEVER," said Nate, throws a jug at him, but misses while blushing. "I say….. what in the Yo-Kai is going on in here," said McKraken, coming in the room. "Just in time, master. This kid is out of control," said Bronzlow. "Hold still, you little brat!" "Make me," said Nate, crossing his arms. McKraken claps his hands and Nate froze up. "Thank you, Master," said Bronzlow, holding the suit (if you want to see what the suit looks like, google white wedding suits for the groom and the picture is the 21st image).

Back with Hailey, she's wearing her wedding dress and her hands are tied to a pole. "We hired special girls to make you beautiful," said Kin. "Bring them in," said Gin. Wicked Yo-Kai violently pushes Mermaidyn, Toiletta, Dismarelda, and Everfore into the room. "Hailey?! You're the bride," said Toiletta. "Kind of." "Make the bride beautiful for her groom or say goodbye to your freedom," said Kin. "Ok. We're sorry, Hailey," said Mermaidyn.

At the altar, Nate who is now wearing his wedding suit is pushed to the altar by McKraken. His hands are chained to a ball. Bronzlow is in front of the altar while holding a bible. "You know you need an audience, right," said Nate. "Don't worry about that, your family and friends are coming," said McKraken. The entrance to the palace opens. Nate's parents, his grandma, his classmates, Katie, Bear, Eddie and their families came in: all well dressed for the ceremony, being possessed by Wicked Yo-kai and sat in the pews on left; where Nate is standing. "Mom! Dad! Grandma! Katie! Bear! Eddie! Everyone! What have you done to them?!" "We send them the invitations to your wedding; each letter we sent to them has Wicked Yo-Kai inside them," said Bronzlow. "Mom! Dad! Grandma! Snap out it!" "We're proud of you, Nate," said his possessed Mom. "My boy is becoming a man," said his possessed Dad. "I'll finally have a granddaughter-in-law," said his possessed Grandma. Then the entrance opened again. Then, Hailey's mother, Riku, Jessica, Crystal, their families and her classmates come in: all well dressed for the ceremony, being possessed by Wicked Yo-Kai and sat in the pews on right. "Not Inaho's too," said Nate. Dame Dedtime comes and stands at the altar. "Your bride will be here soon. Dun dun dun," said Dame Dedtime.

Hailey is being dragged by Kin and Gin to the entrance of the altar. Hailey is still wearing her wedding dress, her face and her hair looked beautiful like Yo-Kai Watch Ep 166, wears a wedding tiara, holds a bouquet of white roses and a veil covering her face. "Your family is proud of you," said Kin. Then Inaho was shocked to see her father: well dressed and possessed by a Wicked-Yo-Kai. "Dad! What are you doing here," said Hailey, in shock. "I'm so proud of you. My little girl is going to become the future Mrs. Adams," said her possessed dad. "What have you done to my father?!" "We just invited him. That's all," said Gin, evil laughing.

Back at the altar, the possessed Riku turns on the camera to record. "We're proud of you, buddy," said the possessed Eddie. "Yeah," said the possessed Bear. "I hope you'll have a good honeymoon," said the possessed Katie. "Guys, please snap out of it," said Nate, trying to get lose from his chains. Then wedding music of "Here comes the bride" starts playing. The audience stands up and everyone looked at the entrance. Gin is carrying a white pillow with a ruby red ring and a topaz yellow ring on it. Behind her, Kin is throwing white lily petals and roses petals for the bride to come. When Kin and Gin made to the altar and stands behind Dame Dedtime, Hailey and her father go to the altar. Hailey was shocked to the audience are all possessed. "I'm so happy for you, Hailey," said the possessed Jessica. "I think I'm going to cry for joy," said the possessed Crystal, using a hankie to dry her tears. "Crystal! Jessica! Mom and Riku too," said Hailey, in fear. When she and her dad got to the altar, her dad sits next to her mom and the possessed Riku, "I'll record it all. I'll finally have a brother-in-law." "Good day, everyone. We gather here today; to witness the wonderful wedding of Nathan Adams and Hailey Anne. Let the ceremony begin," said Bronzlow, opening the bible. "You know we're not going to say I do, right," said Hailey. "We come prepared," said Dame Dedtime. McKraken put his hand on Nate's shoulder and hypnotized him. "You are Nate Adams and you're happy to take Hailey, the true love of your life as your bride," said McKraken. "I'm happy to take Hailey as my bride," said the hypnotized Nate, who's smiling, blushing and remove the veil off of Hailey's face; thus, revealing her beauty. "You looked more beautiful than before," said the hypnotized Nate, looking into Hailey's eyes. "Nate, snap out of it," said Hailey, while blushing. Dame Dedtime puts her hand on Hailey's shoulder and hypnotized her. "You're Hailey Anne and you are happy to take Nate; the true love of your life as your husband," said Dame Dedtime. "I'm happy to take him as my husband," said the hypnotized Hailey: smiling, blushing and looking into Nate's eyes. "Yes, when the ceremony is complete, the sacrifice will begin," said McKraken, evil laughing and let's go of Nate's shoulder. Dame Dedtime let's go of Hailey's shoulder, unchained Nate and said, "we'll finally have revenge and the ultimate power. This is the happiest day of our lives. Hahahahahaha!"


	7. To the Rescue or Not

Chapter 6: To the rescue or not

Back with Jibanyan, Whisper, Whapir, USApyon, Hovernyan, Lord Enma, and Nurarihyon: Jibanyan leads them to the Wicked Palace. "They're in there, nyan," said Jibanyan. "Quickly to the roof," said Hovernyan, flying to the roof. Whisper carries Jibanyan, Lord Enma carries Whapir and Nurarihyon carries USApyon to the roof. When they got there, they looked through the glass window on the roof. They see Nate and Hailey in their wedding clothes. "There they are," said Whisper. "Thank goodness they're not harmed, yet," said Nurarihyon. "Neow way! It's McKraken and Dame Dedtime," said Jibanyan. "How is that possible?! They survived?! I thought you guys got rid of them," said Lord Enma. "We did, my lord. But somehow, they manage to live," said Whisper. "How are we going to save them, dani," said USApyon. "I got an idea," said Whisper.

Back with the hypnotized Nate and Hailey, Nate puts the topaz ring on Hailey's right hand and Hailey puts the ruby ring on Nate's right hand. "Before we get these two together, is there anyone here has a reason for not letting these two be together; forever and beyond," said Bronzlow. "I DO," said Lord Enma, coming out from the entrance to the altar. "Lord Enma! How did you find us," said McKraken. "Doesn't matter. I'm here to save Nate and Hailey from your evil schemes." "Not going to happen," said Dame Dedtime. "YO-KAI PACK! ATTACK!" Then other Yo-Kai charges to the altar. "Go Wicked," said Kin and Gin. The Wicked Yo-Kai comes out of the audience and they leave them asleep. While the Yo-Kai is battling, Whisper, Jibanyan, Whapir, USApyon, and Hovernyan sneaks to Nate and Hailey. A Wicked Yo-Kai was about to destroy Sailornyan, but she is saved by Jibanyan. "Thank you, nyan," said Sailornyan, amazed by Jibanyan's bravery. "You're welcome, nyan." When Jibanyan goes to catch with his team, Sailornyan immediately falls in love with Jibanyan. "Come on, you two. We're getting you out of here," said Hovernyan. "I want to marry Hailey," said the hypnotized Nate. "I want to marry Nate," said the hypnotized Hailey. "They must be hypnotized. By the way Hailey, you're pretty," said Whisper. "We got to snap them out of it, nyan," said Jibanyan.

Kin and Gin notices Nate and Hailey are being taken to the exit of the altar by their Yo-Kai friends. "Dame Dedtime. McKraken. They're escaping," said Kin. "NOO! We will have the power," said McKraken, going after them with Dame Dedtime. While Nate, Hailey and their Yo-Kai pals are hiding from them, Whapir said, "abject! Abject!" The word she said freed Hailey and Nate from the hypnosis. "What happened? Hailey is that you?! You look nice," said Nate. "Thanks! Wait, we were hypnotized and…. USApyon! Whapir! You're here," said Hailey, hugging them. "We're glad you're safe. And Hailey; looking gorgeous," said Whapir. "Oh, stop." "Whisper! Jibanyan! I'm missed you," said Nate, hugging them. "We missed you too, Nate," said Jibanyan. "Come out, you two. Today is your special day," said Dame Dedtime. "What's going? I'm freaking out," said Hailey, hugging Nate in fear and Nate is blushing. "Well, it turns out they want you married, so they can have the ultimate power in your soul," said Whisper. "So, they want us married to have that power," said Nate, who's annoyed.

McKraken and Dame Dedtime counties to search for Nate and Hailey. Whisper, Jibanyan, USApyon, Hovernyan, and Whapir confronts them in order for Nate and Hailey to escape. While Nate and Hailey run for the exit, Hailey trips by a wire caught on her foot. "Hailey," said Nate, rushing to help her. "I'm stuck! Nate, leave me!" "Are you insane?! I'll never leave you." "But Nate….." "I'm not leaving here without you! We're going to escape; together." "How adorable," said McKraken, grabbing Hailey and puts his hand over her mouth. Then Dame Dedtime grabs Nate and placed her hand over his mouth.

Back to Whisper, Jibanyan, USApyon, Hovernyan, and Whapir; they were fighting Wicked Yo-Kai disguise as McKraken and Dame Dedtime. "FAKES?! Then where are the real….," said Hovernyan, in shock. They see McKraken and Dame Dedtime holding Nate and Hailey captive and locks the entrance to the altar. "No! NO! Nate! Hailey! Eye of the tiger! Here come Paws of Fury," said Jibanyan, trying to use his Paws of Fury to open the door.


	8. Complete!

Chapter 7: Complete?!

At the altar: the audience remained asleep, the Wicked Yo-Kai and Yo-Kai continue fighting. Then the roof of the altar disappeared and everyone looked up. They see: Bronzlow floating while holding the bible, Nate and Hailey tied up by chains while floating and McKraken created a barrier to prevent any Yo-Kai to go up and help Nate and Hailey. "Bronzlow, continue," said Dame Dedtime. "Do you Nate Adams take this lovely young lady as your wife," said Bronzlow. "I'm not going to say it. We know what you guys are really up to." Then McKraken summons lighting and shocked Nate. "Nate! Leave him alone," said Hailey. "Until he says I do," said McKraken. "NEVER," said Nate. "SAY I DO!" "NO WAY!" "SAY IT!" "…I…do." When Nate said it, mysterious white light shines from Nate's heart. "Yes. Go on." "Do you Hailey Anne take this charming young gentleman as your husband," said Bronzlow. "Make me." "That's a good idea," said Dame Dedtime. "Oppies." Dame Dedtime shocking Inaho like what McKraken did to Nate to make her say I do.

Jibanyan finally breaks down the door and the others see what's happening. "What is happening, dani," said USApyon. "McKraken made Nate said I do. If Hailey says I do, we're doomed for sure," said Nurarihyon. "Not yet! Level up," said Hovernyan. Then Hovernyan transformed into Darknyan. "Let's do it, Whisper," said Jibanyan. "You got it!" When they hold each other's hands, they transformed into Buchinyan. "Let's go, dani. Emperor mode," said USApyon, pressing his buttons and transforms.

"Do as I say, little girl. Say I do," said Dame Dedtime. "No," said Hailey. "SAY I DO!" "Never!" "SAY I DO!" "I'll never say it!" "Hurry, Buchinyan," said Darknyan. "Go fast, my Flurry of Fury," said Buchinyan, breaking the barrier. "SAY I DO," said Dame Dedtime. "No way," said Hailey. "SAY I DO!" "…I…" "Oh no," said Lord Enma. Everyone gets shocked by fear and horror. "….I…do," said Hailey, in a weak voice. Then a mysterious light shines from Hailey's heart. "I now pronounce you as Mr. and Mrs. Adams. Goodbye," said Bronzlow, flies away in fear. "YES! The power is unleashed," said McKraken. "We're dead,' said Nurarihyon.

"Finally, and now for the hearts," said Dame Dedtime, taking out a blade. "What?! The hearts," said Nate. "You see; your souls are within your hearts including the power. Once we cut out your hearts out, we'll get the power," said McKraken, taking out a blade. "No! NO! Help," said Hailey. When the evil Yo-Kai was about to strike the humans, Buchinyan punches the evil Yo-Kai right in the faces and made them dropped the blades. "We're not letting you lay a finger on them," said Darknyan, holding Buchinyan. Then the two and Emperor Mode USApyon floats in front of the evil Yo-Kai and defends and unties Nate and Hailey. "Darknyan! Buchinyan! USApyon! You're here to save us," said Nate, in relief. "And pow! They took that punch right in the kisser," said Hailey.

In anger, Dame Dedtime transforms into Dame Demona and McKraken transforms into his monster form. While Darknyan, Buchinyan, and USApyon fights them. "Um…. Hailey. In case if they don't win," said Nate, blushing and nervously. "What, Nate," said Hailey. "Ever since I meet you, I knew were special. How you are and who you are. You're a very wonderful person. What I'm trying to say…." Hailey quickly hugs Nate and said, "silly boy, I love you too." Then they shared their first kiss. Then the light from their hearts glows brighter and brighter by the second. Everyone sees this including Nate and Hailey's Yo-Kai friends notice the light. The light was so bright; that it blinded Dame Demona and McKraken's monster form.


	9. The Best Ending

Chapter 8: The Best Ending

When the light stops glowing, out of defeat; Dame Dedtime and McKraken turns back to normal and lands on the backs; painfully. Then they get handcuffed by Nurarihyon. And he also hands cuffed Kin, Gin, and Bronzlow. Darknyan floats down with Buchinyan and USApyon. And all three turns back to normal. "We won," said Whisper. "Hooray! Wait? Aren't we forget something," said Whapir. Then Nate lands on Whisper. "Thanks, Whisper," said Nate, getting off of him. "Nate," said Jibanyan, jumps on him and hugs him. "Where's Hailey," said USApyon. Then everyone sees Hailey floats down and lands safely; thanks to her wedding dress. Nate held out his hand with the ruby ring on it and Hailey holds his hand with her hand with the topaz ring.

"Are you two a thing now," said Lord Enma, getting suspicious. "Maybe," said Nate, smiling and blushing. Hailey giggles and blush, while Lord Enma smiles for Nate and Hailey are finally together. "Finally, you two are together," said Hovernyan "And about us got married," said Hailey. "Don't worry. You guys aren't officially. Those two Yo-Kai forgot the most important part," said Whisper. "We did?! What's that," said McKraken, getting thrown into a police car. "You forgot to get them to sign a marriage certificate." "What?! I knew we forgot something. We'll get you Nate Adams, and girlfriend; Hailey Anne too," said Dame Dedtime, getting thrown into the police car. "Take them downtown, boys," said Nurarihyon, closing the door on the villains. And the villains leave the Wicked palace while in the car. "Now about our family and friends," said Nate. "Don't worry about them. We got that covered," said Lord Enma. A bunch Yo-Kai Wazzats erased the minds of the audience and Yo-Kai Mirapos takes the audience back home. Hailey throws the flowers to Whapir and all the female Yo-Kai fights her for the flowers. "Is that normal," said Hailey. "Yep," said USApyon. "Those flowers are mine," said Whisper, going into the fight to get the flowers. "Ok, that's not normal," said Nate. "Let's go home, nyan," said Jibanyan.

Back at Lord Enma's summer palace, everyone continues the party. Nate and Hailey; now in their ball outfits and dance with each other. They both wear their watches and their rings. And Hailey's face and hair are back to normal "They wear the rings to show they are boyfriend and girlfriend. And I got the flowers," said Whisper, holding the flowers. "I'm so happy for them, dani," said USApyon, hugging Whapir. "Me too," said Whapir. "Young love, nyan," said Jibanyan. Then Jibanyan gets pulled by his collar by Sailornyan. "This is for saving me, nyan," said Sailornyan. She pulls him in and swoons him with kisses. "Looks like Jibanyan found him a cute partner," said Whisper. "Whisper, old friend. Should we let our rivalry has an end now, dani," said USApyon, shaking Whisper's hand. "Of course, my little friend. I told you, they're meant to be." "I beg your pardon, but I told you so, dani." "No, you didn't. I told you." "You most certainly did not, you white swirly ice cream knows nothing, dani." "En garde! You self-proclaim rabbit otter." Well, I guess they live happily ever after. THE END


End file.
